warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Steel templars
awsome chapter.TheSpawn117 (talk) 03:47, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Thank you :D JeremyH2003 (talk) 03:48, September 29, 2014 (UTC)JeremyH2003 maybe your Steel Templars could be allies with my Death Templars. TheSpawn117 (talk) 03:52, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Very Well! I shall soon add them to my allies :D JeremyH2003 (talk) 14:37, September 29, 2014 (UTC)JeremyH2003 Hello. "Many of the Steel Templar's Allies became forces of Chaos over the Eons. Two of them being the Thousand Sons and the Alpha Legion. Both of these Warbands are now heavily hated by the Steel Templars and they are currently being hunted." 5th Founding Chapter couldn't have been allies neither with Thousand Sons nor the Alpha Legion, because those two traitor legions become traitors in the time of Horus Heresy so before the 2nd Founding. Cool idea for a chapter and nice color scheme, also have this: hope you like it SpaceTalon (talk) 20:38, September 30, 2014 (UTC) HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING AWESOMESAUCE! THANK YOU MAN! Also i'll edit some of the millennium and stuff JeremyH2003 (talk) 00:50, October 1, 2014 (UTC)JeremyH2003 Hey hey, cut the language. The F-bomb ain't appropriate on a talk page, regardless of context.--Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|''' is paved with good intentions']] 00:52, October 1, 2014 (UTC) u fukin wot m8? -- ''Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 00:54, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh , sorry. I was just too excited. I will never swear again on the wiki. JeremyH2003 (talk) 00:58, October 1, 2014 (UTC)JeremyH2003 You could also use the SM-infobox instead of the custom one and get both pics in it; And in all honesty, 5th Founding would be somewhere between late-M32 and early-M33. --Remos talk 07:48, October 1, 2014 (UTC) here are a few things about The Black Templars you should know about and pointing out a few things. 1.They do not follow the codex astartes as well as my Death Templars. 2.The Black Templars prefer close combat over ranged. 3.if The Black Templars and The Steel Templars were the same than the Steel Templars would of followed similar tactics to The Black Templars and would not use Libarians. 4.The Black Templars are a secound founding chapter which basically means they came first before my Death Templars and you'r Steel Templars. 5.it is rumored and suspected that the Black Templars have over 6,000 members. also they have a scattered deployment and they don't have company's instead they have crusades. 6.they don't have Librarians for they see them as potential corruption but they will use navigator's and they also are allies to they Grey Knights for they see The Grey Knights as pure and it is an Honour to them. i do like you'r chapter allot but there are a few proplems that need to be fix about the Steel Templars.so i'm just pointing some facts about the Black Templars and hope you can get an understanding about them. TheSpawn117 (talk) 06:25, October 2, 2014 (UTC) No chapter in general is "ally" of Grey Knights. When Space Marines get involved with GK, they either get destroyed, or if fighting alongisde GK, their memories get wiped out. --Remos talk 07:19, October 2, 2014 (UTC) If you guys want you can delete this page XD I got a new chapter that im gonna focus on anyway :) JeremyH2003 (talk) 14:21, October 2, 2014 (UTC)JeremyH2003 "If you guys want you can delete this page XD I got a new chapter that im gonna focus on anyway :)" if you don't want to support this page further Jeremy, would you mind if I take over?SpaceTalon (talk) 10:42, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Yeah go ahead. But remember , please at least give me SOME credit. JeremyH2003 (talk) 07:21, October 4, 2014 (UTC)JeremyH2003